User blog:AnubisSibunaAunbis/Lightning - Kabian One-Shot (REQUESTED)
Okay, let's cut to the chizz. It's a Kabian song-oneshot thing requested by Alaisia911. All taking place in Fabian's POV. BOOM. ---- She’s staring me down with those electric eyes, No matter how hard I try, I can’t escape that gaze tonight, That girl's up in the atmosphere, That girl's up in the atmosphere, Oh, She stares at me from afar. Does that mean she likes me, or not? No matter how hard I try, I can't look away from her brown eyes. I’m hypnotized by the way she moves, Baby girl please help me soothe, I'mma take you to the sun and the moon, That girl's up in the atmosphere, Oh, That girl's up in the atmosphere, Yeah, The sun and the moon. Me and her. I could take her there. And I’ve been catching myself thinking of it, It was three in the morning, Every day I chase after her, But I can’t catch lightning, Catching myself thinking of it, It was three in the morning, Every day I chase after her, '' But I can’t catch lightning,'' '' No, I can’t catch lightning,'' Three in the morning, I was up, wide awake, thinking about her. Everyday, I chase after her. But she's like lightning, and I can't catch her. She’ll make you believe anything she wants, Make you think that you’re the one, She will keep you there, That girl's up in the atmosphere, She’s way up in the atmosphere, She made me believe that I'll be fine. She made me think that I was the one... for 5 seconds. And I've been catching myself thinking of it, It was three in the morning, Every day I chase after her, But I can’t catch lightning, Catching myself thinking of it, It was three in the morning, Every day I chase after her, But I can’t catch lightning, No, I can’t catch lightning Oh I can’t catch lightning, Yeah, I can’t catch lightning, Another day, another chase. But nope, I can't catch lightning. She’s staring me down with those electric eyes, No matter how hard I try, I can’t escape that gaze tonight, That girl's up in the atmosphere, That girl's up in the atmosphere, That girls up in the atmosphere, Oh, She's way up in the atmosphere, KT Rush is staring at me with those electric eyes. No matter how hard I try, Fabian Rutter can't escape tonight. And I've been waiting, waiting, waiting for you, Anticipating, Chasing after things that you do, But I can't catch lightning, Waiting, waiting, waiting for you Anticipating, Chasing after things that you do, But I can't catch lightning, No, I can’t catch lightning, Oh yeah, No I can't catch lightning, Oh I can't catch lightning, Oh no, I can't catch lightning I've been waiting, and waiting, and waiting for her. Anticipating. Chasing after things she can't do. But, guess what? I still can't catch lightning. ---- I hope you guys liked this! I actually put some thought into this one so, I hope it doesn't suck! The song was Lightning by Alex Goot. See you next week! xx The Hashtag Queen aka Rachie Category:Blog posts